


High and Dry

by meiko_komoko



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: 20th Century, Art, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Memories, F/M, Fan Comics, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Angst, Forced Cohabitation, Gallifrey, Minor Character Death, Minor The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, la sinopsis es un peligro pero es la primera que escribo perdonadme, los dos son unos salvajes, pero el principio es muy vivalavirgen, va a haber tanto angst más adelante que os va a pegar una hostia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiko_komoko/pseuds/meiko_komoko
Summary: Al Doctor no le gustaba verse atrapada. Razón por la cual se sintió tan aliviada cuando Jack Harkness apareció para sacarla de aquella cárcel Judoon. Piensa en ello a menudo.Y en si todo hubiera salido de otra forma, en si hubiera dejado a un lado lo que ocurrió en su planeta, en si se hubiera olvidado de sumás que probablementefallecido mejor enemigo, en si hubiera pasado página y se hubiera ido de aventuras con su fam y Jack.Quizás no estaría atrapada... otra vez... con sumás que probablementefallecido mejor enemigo.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	High and Dry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [High and Dry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064988) by [Valc0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valc0/pseuds/Valc0). 



> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> Este increíble cómic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco con el permiso de su autora. ¡Apoyad su trabajo original también!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí, permíteme darte las gracias por leer las diez primeras páginas.
> 
> Me estoy metiendo en un proyecto MUY ambicioso con esto, así que espero que vosotros lo estéis disfrutando tanto al leerlo como yo disfruté de dibujarlo. Las actualizaciones entre capítulo y capítulo quizá tarden un poco (entre 2 y 3 meses, creo), más que nada porque dibujar me quita mucho tiempo.
> 
> ¡Pero no temáis! Si no queréis esperar a que tenga el capítulo entero, siempre podéis seguirme en mi cuenta de Tumblr (@valc0), donde subo páginas sueltas tan rápido como puedo (una vez a la semana o cada dos semanas).
> 
> También subo otros dibujos allí, así que si os gusta este cómic, a lo mejor os interesa echarles un vistazo. (Ahora mismo estoy que no cago con el Thoschei, así que es prácticamente lo único que subo).
> 
> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> De momento en inglés están disponibles más de cien páginas, así que voy a ir sin prisa pero si pausa. Espero que en pocos meses pueda ponerme al día con la publicación original.


End file.
